


Second Chance at Living

by MercyHime



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyHime/pseuds/MercyHime
Summary: Clarke wasn't born as an only child. She was a twin, a younger twin, which meant she wasn't meant to live.Instead, she is hidden away until she learns her brother is being sent to the ground.So she decides to sneak into the drop ship and be sent down with him. She would never have guessed she would become a leader of The 100, or to meet someone like Bellamy Blake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I hope you like it and that I'll keep updating bc I'm lazy  
> Be nice

No one could kill her when she was born.

 

The law of one child per couple had been established in the first five years of the Arks unity. They knew they couldn't waste supplies with the estimation of two hundred years before the Earth was survivable again.

To disobey this law was punishable by death, in fact, every crime was. Murder, assault, theft –no matter how small—and everything in between were all dealt with the same way; being floated in front of your family. Juveniles that committed crimes were to be held in cells until they turned eighteen where a trial for them would be held to establish if they were worth saving. Hardly any were.

 

That's why, when Clarke’s mother gave birth to her, it was kept secret. No one anticipated twins –there has only been one case before on the Ark—and they needed to deal with it. If a second child was kept alive it could cause a riot throughout the Ark, but this newly born child didn’t commit any crime. So it was agreed that when the second child was born they’d be floated, but when she was born none had the heart to kill a newborn. Clarke’s existence was swept under the rug, her death faked during birth and a bundle of rags sent into space in her place. She was given to a single woman who could hide her while grieving over her dead husband.

 

Clarke grew up hiding in the shadows, desperately hoping today wasn't the day they found her. She didn’t know what they would do to her if they found her, let alone her family and everyone who helped hide her.

As a child, she would visit her family at night while many slept and guards didn’t take much notice of the few wanderers. With each year that passed, she left her room less and less— no one noticed.

Ellen, the women who took her in treated her well, but she didn't harbour any love for Clarke, and Clarke felt the same. This woman saved her life, yes, but ultimately she was being paid to hide a child. She met her needs to the best of her abilities without arousing suspicion, but ultimately she could only take so much food home and split so many rations.

The only times Clarke left her room were to visit her parents and her brother Caleb, although those occasions were few and far between.

 

She loved Caleb, he was kind and always told her about the things she'd never get to see. When she was able to sneak over, he brought her drawing materials and gave her sweets he had saved up for her. When she broke down crying, asking why she had been born, he held her close and told her she wasn't alone. He even gave her an old tablet with several books downloaded. Every few visits he’d take her tablet, then return it with new books. Sometimes he even came to visit her. He gave her toys, showed her songs and famous drawings. When they were fifteen he installed a small light under the floor boards so she didn't have to sit in the dark. She spent hours in her small space under the floorboards reading about the stars, medicine, mythology, poetry, fairy tales and anything else she could get a hold of.

 

When Clarke was seventeen, she found out Caleb had been arrested for stealing medication needed for her father after the doctors refused to treat him. Despite Abby's work in medicine, they couldn't do anything to save him with their limited supplies –and the fact that he wasn’t high priority on the Ark. Caleb was caught before he could deliver the medicine, and soon after he was arrested Jake died.

Clarke was able to visit him once while he was locked away, disguised as a friend of his with their mother Abby. She met Caleb’s best friend Wells that day and was grateful he didn’t ask any questions as to who she was.

 

A week before her eighteenth birthday she was ducking through corridors in the dark. Everyone was inside their rooms obeying curfew, which meant she may be able to sneak into the cells and visit her brother. She didn’t know what was going to happen to him when they turned eighteen but knew he would most likely be floated. There weren't any people to notice her, but she still tried her best to look as normal as possible. When she came across a guard all she had to do was figure out the schedule patterns to safely make it to Caleb. On her way to the cell her name was called out, and her heart nearly stopped. It took a moment for it to sink in that they knew her since they called her name. She spun on her heel and was face to face with Abby, her face a mixture of sorrow and horror.

 

“Clarke,” she said, her hand reaching forwards. “They're-they're going to kill him! They're going to kill Caleb! I can't lose him too!” Her hands gripped her shoulders as she whispered, her voice nearly hysteric.

Clarke’s mouth went dry. They had a week left, right? He wasn't meant to be floated until after his trial, why were they doing it now?

 

“What? No, no…we have another week, they can't be floating him now,” she whispered as her hands shook. “They can't Abby, that's the law, right? No one under eighteen gets floated. He gets a trial first.” Tears had already started falling down her cheeks at the thought of losing her brother. Part of her tried to tug away, trying to make it towards her brother.

 

“No Clarke, you don't understand, they're sending him…they're sending him to the ground. We’re running out of air, our last chance is the ground,” she was nearly shouting now, and Clarke had to remind her to be quiet as the information sunk in.

 

“But we need another hundred years, don’t we?” Clarke asked.

 

“Exactly! They're sending him to die!” Abby’s voice had begun to rise and Clarke tried to remind her once again it was curfew, then began to push her towards the direction of her room.

 

Her brother, who always protected her, was being sent to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He always found a way to be with her and help her, and she decided she would do the same.

 

When they reached the front of Abby’s room, she unlocked in with her key and floated in, leaving Clarke to slip in after her and locked the door.

 

“When are they leaving Abby?”

 

“Tomorrow,” she answered, a slightly quizzical look on her face as if that wasn’t what she expected.  

 

“Get me in that drop ship, you need to find a way to get me in there. Whenever there's an opportunity, just make sure I'm somewhere inside the ship. I’m going to the ground with him,” she declared to Abby.

Clarke could feel her heart beating so hard that she thought it was resting in her throat and she'd choke on it at any moment. She wondered if Abby could hear it.

 

Clarke wouldn't let him be killed that easily after all he's done for her, but she couldn’t shake the selfish though at the back of her mind; she would be free. No more hiding, no more wishing she had never been born and cursing the life she was stuck with. On the ground, she would have a chance to live.

 

 

 


End file.
